Various designs of turbines are known for capturing useful energy from wind and water currents. These turbines typically include a housing with an opening extending therethrough for receiving the fluid flow. Rotating blades are supported within the opening to drive a generator and the like using energy converted from the fluid flow impacting the blades. Energy from the surrounding fluid flow is typically not captured and accordingly a low efficiency results due to the lost energy not harnessed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,220 to Thompson discloses an underwater turbine intended to capture energy from water currents. No means are disclosed however for producing useful work from the external flow surrounding the housing. In one embodiment a funnel of fabric material is provided about the housing however the funnel appears to serve no useful purpose as the funnel diverges as it extends rearwardly beyond the exit end of the housing. Furthermore the fabric material lacks durability and does not provide an even flow about the periphery of the exit end of the housing due to its flexible nature.